Sorria!
by Lady Murder
Summary: Só um sorriso. Era só o que ele queria. /Presente para T. Lecter/ Twoshot, GaaNaru/ Betada por Hiei-and-Shino/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence sim, Vai encarar? Ò.ó

**Aviso: **Está fic é uma twoshot. Contém yaoi. E... é isso o.o'.

**-x-**

**Presente para T. Lecter, minha eterna alma gêmea e amante**

**-x-**

**Cap 1 – Lua ao meio-dia**

**-x-**

"Nee, Gaara". Naruto cutucou o braço do Kazekage.

Gaara respirou fundo e levantou os olhos dos papéis a sua frente. Papéis importantes. "Diga, Naruto". Ele respondeu, calmamente.

O Sabaku estava em seu escritório. Naruto – que antes andava de um lado para o outro – agora estava do lado do ruivo, cutucando-lhe o braço. O Uzumaki teve de ir para Suna para tratar de assuntos diplomáticos com o Kazekage, mas como também teria que esperar por uma reunião do Conselho acabou tendo que passar dois dias "a passeio" ali.

Só que, para o loiro, Suna era uma cidade... Calma demais. E por causa disso, ele ficava constantemente entediado. Assim, sem mais o que fazer, ele ia para o escritório de Gaara para passar o tempo.

Mas o Kazekage não estava muito feliz com isso.

"Por que você não sorri?" A pergunta chegou de surpresa.

"Do que está falando?" Gaara franziu o cenho.

"Você não... Sorri. Nesses dois dias em que eu passei aqui, percebi isso. Por mais que eu brinque, faça piadas, você não sorri". Apesar do assunto sério, o tom de voz do Uzumaki era descontraído.

"..." Gaara abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Naruto o encarou, sorrindo. O Sabaku franziu mais o cenho. Que espécie de doido era aquele loiro?

"Você quer saber por que te falei isso, não quer?" Ele começou e, sem esperar pela reação do ruivo, continuou. "É que para mim é tão... Fácil sorrir! E, ao meu redor, sempre estiveram pessoas que sorriem. Pode até ser que algumas não com freqüência, mas sorriem. Mas aí vem você... Nunca vi um sorriso em seu rosto. E, se vi, não foi um com... Vontade, sabe? Nunca o vi dar um sorriso aberto, mostrando os dentes." E, como se fosse para demonstrar o que falava, sorriu. "Acho que isso me incomoda um pouco. Não que eu queira te obrigar a sorrir é só que... É, talvez eu queira te obrigar sim..."

Gaara ouvira aquilo tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Do que ele estava falando? Por que estava falando? Naruto só o estava confundindo. Como ele podia simplesmente aparecer com uma conversa sem cabimentos daquela?

"Olha Naruto, não entendi bem aonde quer chegar... Talvez... Talvez seja melhor você ir pegar um pouco de ar, só não fique muito tempo no sol, pode... Piorar sua situação..." Gaara murmurou, e ficou surpreso com sua última frase. A piada viera inesperadamente.

"Vê? Você fez uma piada e nem sequer riu dela! O que há com você, hein?" Naruto cruzou os braços e se aproximou mais de Gaara.

Um silêncio meio incômodo pairou no escritório do Kage. Gaara olhava para Naruto, confuso, tentando saber se o que o garoto estava falando era somente brincadeira. E o loiro olhava, divertido, para o ruivo.

"Sorria". Não era um pedido. Era quase uma ordem.

"Perdão?"

"Sorria!" O loiro repetiu. Gaara, mais uma vez, franziu o cenho. Meneou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para os papéis a sua frente. "Ora, vamos! Só uma vez! Por favor!" Naruto insistiu.

Um suspiro profundo e logo Gaara se levantou de sua cadeira, com seus papéis na mão. "Tenho outras coisas para fazer, com licença". Com a mão na porta, ele já ia sair, quando sentiu um aperto leve em seu braço. "O que foi agora?"

"Só faça o que pedi".

"Ora, vamos Naruto, eu tenho mais o que fazer". O ruivo não sabia o porquê, mas estava se irritando com aquela situação. E isso era incrivelmente raro. A mão de Naruto deslizou do braço para o pulso de Gaara.

"Um sorriso não vai tirar pedaço!"

"Pare de ser impertinente!"

"Então faça o que peço!"

"Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma da fazer o que você me pede!"

"É só um..." O loiro parou de falar. Um sorriso veio. "Estamos parecendo marido e mulher brigando assim". E começou a rir.

Gaara olhou incrédulo para Naruto. "Poupe-me". E, fechando a porta em um baque, saiu do escritório.

-x-

O Kazekage de Suna andava com passos apressados pelo corredor do andar de seu quarto. Estava incrivelmente irritado consigo mesmo. Que atitude fora aquela? Ele certamente não era assim. Normalmente, deixaria a pessoa ficar falando sem se dignar a dar uma resposta. Ou, se estivesse de mau-humor, simplesmente a mandaria embora da sala. Mas por que ele discutiu? Era o que Gaara se perguntava.

Qualquer pessoa que não o conhecia diria que aquilo fora uma típica reação de alguém que se irritava fácil, ou alguém que tinha as emoções sempre à tona, alguém... Alguém como Naruto!

_Marido e mulher... Francamente..._, ele pensou, ainda irritado. _Certamente, ele seria a mulher!... Deus... O que estou pensando?_

Meneou a cabeça antes de entrar em seu quarto e tomar um bom banho.

-x-

Naruto andava de um lado para o outro, ainda no escritório de Gaara. O que havia dado nele? Por que essa obsessão por um simples sorriso? E... Marido e mulher? _Do que _ele estava falando?

Mas, incrivelmente, ele não se arrependia do que tinha feito. Um pouco receoso, talvez, mas não arrependido. De certa forma, aquela situação fora... Engraçada... Divertida... Agradável.

Resolveu ir para o seu quarto. Ao chegar lá, jogou-se na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Fechou os olhos. A imagem de Gaara irritado com sua impertinência veio em sua mente. Riu. Apesar da falta de sorriso, ele ficava incrivelmente bo... Sentou-se. Bom. Ele ficava incrivelmente bom.

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele só podia estar louco! Escorregou da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Precisava de um bom banho gelado.

-x-

Gaara estava sentado tranqüilamente em um banco dos poucos jardins de Suna. Olhava ao longe, para o pouco de sol que ainda restava no horizonte. Se olhasse para trás, veria as primeiras estrelas junto com a lua aparecendo.

As palavras de Naruto ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Gaara... Ele... Ele realmente não sorria. Mas por que o loiro estava se preocupando com isso? Isso era da conta dele, não do Uzumaki! Não sorrir não era uma escolha própria, ele só não... Conseguia. Não que ele nunca tivesse sorrido. Mas... Um sorriso radiante como o de Naruto? Ele nunca deu.

O sorriso de Naruto... Era bonito, contagiava. Sempre que o via, Gaara sentia o ímpeto de sorrir também, mas nunca conseguiria igualar aquele sorriso. Era... Bonito demais. Forte demais.

O Sabaku se sentiu estranho. De repente, o sorriso de Naruto não queria sair de sua mente para dar lugar a outros pensamentos. Sentiu-se mal. O que era aquilo? Por que o loiro estava mexendo tanto assim com o seu psicológico?

Fechou os olhos. Pensar em outra coisa. Pensar em outra coisa. Era disso que ele precisava. Pensar em outra coisa. Pensar em outra coisa. Mas em quê?

_Suna. Trabalho. Conselho. Seus irmãos. O sorriso de Naruto. Não, não. Outras coisas! Um passeio de manhã. Uma noite estrelada. Um pôr-do-sol. Os olhos de Naruto. Os olhos? Mas era somente o sorriso! Vamos... Outras coisas..._

Mas não conseguiu. Respirou fundo. E, lentamente, abriu os olhos...

...Para dar de cara com um par de olhos azuis. Os olhos de Naruto.

"Naruto!" Exclamou e, quase, por pouco, caiu para trás. Quando o Uzumaki sorriu, achou que teria sido melhor se tivesse caído para trás mesmo. "O que..." começou, com uma voz fina que não o pertencia. Pigarreou. "O que faz aqui?"

"Estou decidido". E parou de falar. Gaara o olhou, como que dizendo para que continuasse.

"Tenho medo de perguntar, mas... Decidido a quê?"

"A te fazer sorrir!" O loiro exclamou, alargando mais o sorriso.

"Naruto, olha, isso já está passando dos limites e-"

"Mais tarde, à meia-noite. Deixe a janela do seu quarto aberta e me espere!" Naruto interrompeu.

"Perdão?"

"Irei fazer você sorrir".

"Preciso comentar o quanto é estranho você pedir para entrar no meu quarto à meia-noite?" O ruivo falou e só depois foi que percebeu _o que_ havia falado. _Qual_ era o problema com ele?

"Não, eu sei que é. Só me surpreendo por _você_ ter falado". E, dizendo isso, deu de ombros. "Mas enfim, meia-noite, não se esqueça". Acenou e saiu, deixando um surpreso Gaara para trás.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Parabéns, parabéns, parabéééns!

Minha maravilhosa pp, lhe desejo muitos e muitos dias de felicidade, porque você merece. Continue sendo essa pessoa alegre, engraçada, divertida, pervertida –hoho- e maravilhosa. Eu queria fazer uma grande homenagem, queria te dizer o quanto foi especial te conhecer, como foi engraçada a forma que nos conhecemos, etc. Mas... não sou boa com palavras e acho que se eu pusesse tudo o que tinha pra te dizer aqui essa N/A ficariam maior que esse cap.

Mas saiba que eu te amo muito, muito, muito e que você tem sempre um espaço no meu coração.

E um aviso: não suma do MSN! Ou eu te bato u.u.

Espero que tenha gostado desse humilde presente. O próximo cap vem logo n.n.

Agradeço a Hiei-and-Shino por betar e me ajudar com o nome do capítulo n.n.

Um grande beijo 8D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence sim, Vai encarar? Ò.ó

**-x-**

**Presente para T. Lecter, minha eterna alma gêmea e amante**

**-x-**

**Cap 2 - Meio-dia ao luar**

**-x-**

Gaara andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Conferia seu relógio a cada cinco segundos. Por que Naruto estava demorando tanto? Parou. Revirou os olhos. Eram ainda apenas 23:30. Ele é que estava sendo um idiota apressado.

E... Por que estava tão apressado? Provavelmente, tudo aquilo seria somente mais uma bobagem maluca do Uzumaki. Por que, diabos, ele estava tão ansioso?

Meneou levemente a cabeça e jogou-se na cama. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a brisa fraca que vinha da janela aberta. Abriu os orbes novamente e encarou o teto. Respirou fundo.

Ele precisava parar de ser tão patético! Sua frieza havia sido, aparentemente, morta e enterrada em um lugar bem longínquo.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e, lentamente, seus olhos começaram a se fechar. O sono bateu.

-x-

À meia-noite, um rapaz loiro adentrou no quarto do Kazekage. Naruto quase riu ao ver Gaara dormindo. Cruzou os braços e arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

Esperava que, quando chegasse, ele estivesse acordado. Mas o ruivo ressonava tranquilamente em sua cama. Naruto se aproximou, para acordá-lo, porém, ao ver o rosto tão calmo do Kage, hesitou.

Gaara estava dormindo tão... Bem, que seria até um pecado acordá-lo. Sentou-se, devagar, na cama e passou a observá-lo.

O Sabaku estava incrivelmente estressado naqueles dias, mas, ali, dormindo tão serenamente, parecia alguém possuidor da maior calma do mundo. Como, o loiro arriscava-se a pensar, um anjo.

Levantou-se, abruptamente. Um anjo? No _que _ele estava pensando? Chamar Gaara de anjo? Assim ele estava parecendo... Assim ele estava parecendo uma menininha!

Fez uma leve careta e meneou a cabeça. E, sem pensar duas vezes, começou a cutucar Gaara enquanto o chamava.

"Hm..." gemeu o ruivo, passando a mão nos olhos. Seus orbes verdes se abriram levemente, mas tudo o que conseguia enxergar fora um borrão laranja. Quando, enfim, sua visão firmou seu foco, viu Naruto o encarando, sorridente.

"Na... Naruto? O que está fazendo aqui?" Sua voz estava rouca pelo sono. O Uzumaki revirou os olhos. E, então, suas lembranças voltaram em supetão. "Ah". Ele murmurou, bobamente.

"Vamos, levante daí! Está na hora de fazer você sorrir!" Ele exclamou, ainda com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Gaara sentou-se na cama e o encarou com o cenho franzido. "Você ainda insiste com essa idéia?"

"E vou insistir até o momento em que eu arrancar algum sorriso seu". O loiro respondeu, firme.

"Está perdendo o seu tempo". O Sabaku disse, por fim. Levantando-se e indo ao banheiro, a fim de lavar o rosto recoberto pelo sono.

"O tempo é meu e eu faço dele o que eu bem entender". Naruto resmungou, tendo a plena noção de o quão infantil estava parecendo. "Mas vamos logo com isso, temos que ir antes de amanhecer!"

Gaara saiu do banheiro. Rosto e cabelos molhados. Passava displicente uma toalha sobre ambos, espalhando várias gotas de água pelo quarto. "Ir aonde?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

Mas Naruto não respondeu. Só observava os gestos do rapaz à sua frente. Observava a gota que caía do cabelo dele, passando pelo rosto, pelos lábios, pescoço, até sumir embaixo da roupa. Percebeu-se preso nisso.

"Naruto?" O ruivo chamou, confuso.

O Uzumaki balançou levemente a cabeça. "Você verá quando chegarmos lá".

Gaara cruzou os braços e encarou o loiro por alguns segundos. Suspirou. "Muito bem, provavelmente perdi meu juízo, mas vou aceitar sua proposta".

E, sorrindo, Naruto pegou a mão de Gaara o puxando para a janela, rumo à noite afora.

-x-

"Muito bem, é aqui!" O loiro exclamou, após algum tempo de corrida.

Gaara parou e olhou ao redor. Estavam em cima de uma pequena colina. Atrás, algumas árvores e flores. Na frente, o horizonte. O ruivo não reconheceu o lugar.

"Onde estamos?" Ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Um pouco atrás de Suna". O loiro disse, se sentando.

"Como achou esse lugar?"

Naruto deu de ombros. "Esbarrei com ele ontem. Agora... Senta aí".

Meio hesitante Gaara sentou-se. "Certo, estou aqui. Agora, fale logo o que quer..."

Naruto encarou o ruivo. Um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Eu já disse, farei você sorrir". E passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os um pouco. "Você duvida que eu consiga?"

Gaara desviou o olhar dos orbes azuis do loiro. Naruto tinha um olhar tão... Firme, tão confiante, que chegava a doer prender seus olhos nos dele. "Eu já disse que isso é pura perda de tempo. Aliás, nem sei por que estou aqui..." E realmente não sabia. Só sabia que... Não pôde recusar a proposta.

"Porque, no fundo, você quer saber onde isso vai dar". O Uzumaki murmurou, fitando o horizonte.

Gaara virou-se para ele. Curiosidade? Era disso que Naruto estava falando? Até que era uma boa desculpa. Sim, desculpa, pois Gaara... Sentia que não era isso. Curioso? Ele até estava. Mas ele não estaria ali somente por curiosidade. Só restava, então, saber o que era.

"E agora?" Gaara perguntou, visto que Naruto só estava lá, parado.

"Agora... Olhe para frente e espere". A voz do loiro saíra num sussurro, enquanto ele olhava para frente.

O Kage mirou, então, o horizonte. O céu negro sem nuvens, repleto de estrelas e com uma enorme lua cheia, brilhante. O solo se estendia vazio, deserto. Aquela colina era o final daquele "oásis" onde estavam. Era uma cena divina.

Notando o olhar admirado do ruivo, Naruto levantou as sobrancelhas. "Se realmente gostou disso, espere mais um pouco". E, logo após, consultou o relógio. "Já são 2h, já está perto".

"Perto de quê?" Gaara perguntou, meio abobalhado, ainda extasiado pelo belo horizonte a sua frente.

"Você vai ver".O Uzumaki respondeu, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-x-

"Naruto... Eu sei que este lugar é realmente belo e que é agradável ficar aqui. Mas... Estamos a quase uma hora aqui. Vou voltar". Gaara disse, com o cenho franzido. O que, afinal, o loiro pretendia? Não fizeram nada desde que chegaram ali, além de olhar para o horizonte. Conversaram vagamente apenas.

"Não! Espera! Já vai começar! Não seja tão resmungão!" Pediu Naruto, cruzando os braços.

Gaara revirou os olhos. "Olha só quem fala".

"Que seja... Ei olhe, começou!" Naruto sorriu. Gaara virou o rosto para frente, tentando saber do que Naruto estava falando.

De repente, sentiu uma pequena gota cair em seu rosto. Franziu o cenho e olhou para cima. Mais algumas gotas caíram nele. Virou-se para Naruto, que ria àquela situação.

"Orvalho?" Murmurou o Kage.

"Aham!" Exclamou Naruto, ainda rindo.

"Era isso?"

"Acalme-se, ainda não acabou. Só aproveite um pouco esse momento". Naruto pediu, parando de rir.

Sem entender muito bem, o ruivo voltou seu rosto para cima, fechando os olhos. Até que sentir aquelas fracas gotas caírem sobre si não era tão mal. Chegava a ser... Relaxante. Na verdade, poderia ficar assim para sempre.

Naruto virou-se para perguntar a Gaara o que ele estava achando, mas sua voz morreu no momento em que o encarou. O Sabaku estava com o rosto sereno, enquanto deixava as gotas caírem em seu rosto. Respirava calmamente. Olhos fechados. _Um anjo_.

Os lábios do loiro se entreabriram levemente. Gaara parecia dormir. O mesmo rosto calmo, a mesma respiração devagar, o mesmo porte angelical.

Devagar e hesitante, Naruto levantou sua mão para o rosto do rapaz. Mas foi interrompido por Gaara, que segurou sua mão e o encarou, com o cenho franzido. "O que foi?"

Naruto corou fervorosamente, seu rosto parecia mais um pimentão. "A-ah! É que eu... Eu... Eu... Eu estava... Eu estava tentando limpar uma... Gota do seu... Rosto. É, é isso". Ele disse, atrapalhadamente, e ao mesmo tempo tinha plena noção do quanto havia sido uma desculpa esfarrapada.

"Mesmo?" Gaara perguntou, cético. "Porque, eu não sei se notou, eu estou na chuva. Ou seja, tem _várias_ gotas no meu rosto". E cruzou os braços.

Naruto agitou as mãos nervosamente. "Ah, é! Eu... Eu... Eu não pensei nisso!" Agora sim, ele estava parecendo o cara mais burro do mundo.

O ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas. Será que o Uzumaki era _realmente_ tão idiota assim?

Devagar, a chuva foi parando. "Veja, agora vem a melhor parte". Naruto disse, animado, enquanto apontava para o horizonte e agradecia pelo fato de eles não terem se estendido naquela conversa.

Gaara voltou a virar o rosto para frente. O tempo começou a passar e ele já estava se irritando. O que, diabos, iria acontecer, afinal?

Então, ao longe, uma fraca luz despontou. "Está... Amanhecendo". Não conseguiu segurar a afirmação óbvia.

"Sim..." Naruto sussurrou, em um sorriso.

Aos poucos, a luz ia aumentando e a escuridão da noite desaparecendo. As estrelas já não eram mais vistas. A lua ia ficando cada vez menos brilhante. O sol aparecia. Era, definitivamente, uma cena bela.

Gaara ofegou. Havia esquecido momentaneamente de respirar. Ver tudo aquilo... O estava deixando abobalhado. Era simplesmente magnífico ver o amanhecer.

"Não é lindo?" Naruto perguntou. Gaara se virou para o rapaz, para responder-lhe, mas não conseguiu.

Naruto ainda olhava para o horizonte, para aquela luz que crescia. Seus cabelos estavam mais radiantes àquela luz. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam mais e mais. E o sorriso. O belo sorriso que demonstrava toda sua admiração pela aquela cena.

"Sim, é". Gaara respondeu, em um sussurro.

O Uzumaki virou-se e levantou as sobrancelhas ao ver o Kage o encarando. Arregalou levemente os olhos. Gaara estava... Sorrindo?

Sim, estava. Um pequeno sorriso, meio de canto, mas incrivelmente belo. Era profundo, apesar de parecer superficial. Não mostrava os dentes, mas continha à mesma felicidade.

Naruto mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. "Eu... eu consegui, então?" Perguntou, num fio de voz.

Gaara franziu levemente o cenho, ainda sorrindo. O encarou e então entendeu. "Bem, parece que sim".

Não conseguiam desviar o olhar. De repente, estavam presos naquilo.

"Eu... disse que ia conseguir".Um riso nervoso.

"E eu não havia acreditado."

Silêncio. Não havia o que falar. Aquela situação era, no mínimo, estranha, mas longe de ser desagradável.

Naruto respirou fundo e ergueu sua mão, tocando a face de Gaara. Seus dedos embrenharam-se nos cabelos ruivos do rapaz. Puxou-o levemente.

Sem pensar, Gaara pôs sua mão na cintura do loiro e deixou-se ser puxado. Ainda se encarando. Rostos próximos. Respiração próxima.

Lábios próximos.

Um beijo. Lábios encostados um no outros. Naruto entreabriu a boca e a língua de Gaara a invadiu. E ambos sentiram como se correntes elétricas estivessem passando pelo seu corpo.

Era quente, acolhedor, firme. Era... Bom.

Separaram-se, somente para pegar ar e iniciar um novo beijo.

Por entre lábios, línguas e dentes, Gaara sorriu. Se soubesse que acabaria assim, devia ter sorrido antes. Bem antes.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Bem, aqui está o cap 2 :D. Já estava pronto antes, mas não faço idéia do porque de não ter postado o.o''.

Agradeço à Hiei-and-Shino por betar e dar o nome dos apítulos ;D.

Bem, Peeh, perdão se foi um droga x.x. Tentei fazer legal, mas acho que não deu x.x. Na próxima, faço uma cheia de suruba ò.ó7.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Um grande beijo!

**Mais reviews? :D**


End file.
